Last resort
by Alejandroburromuerto
Summary: Warning! Character death. Suicide song fiction. Lots of characters die. Don't like don't read.
_Cut my life into pieces_

 _This is my last resort_

 _Suffocation_

 _No breathing_

 _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm. Bleeding_

 _This is my last resort_ "Skylar, don't leave! Don't go, you said you loved me. Stay here, please!"

"I'm sorry Oliver, I love you, I swear that won't change, but I have to leave to save you and Kaz. If the villains find out about you and Kaz, you'll both be dead. I'm sorry, Oliver, I love you."

"It doesn't have to be this way. It doesn't have to. I can protect you, Skylar. I love you."

"Oliver, listen to me. I'm sorry but it has to be this way. I love you, more than anything in the world. I'm doing this to save you."

"Skylar, don't go! Noooooooooo!"

"Goodbye, Oliver. I'm sorry."

* * *

 _Cut my life into pieces_

 _I've reached my last resort_

 _Suffocation, no breathing_

 _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm. Bleeding_

 _Do you even care if I did bleeding_

 _Would it be wrong. Would it be right_

 _If I took my life tonight_

 _Chances are that I might_

 _Mutilation outta sight_

 _And i'm contemplating suicide_

* * *

"Horace? Horace where are you?"

"He's gone. He's gone, so stop asking!"

"Hey Alan. Where did he go?"

"He's dead you idiot! He was killed!"

"By who?"

"Nobody knows who. But I swear, I will kill the person who did."

"Horace... the one who let Kaz and I in. Why?"

* * *

 _Cause I'm losing my sight_

 _Losing my mind_

 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

 _Losing my sight_

 _Losing my mind_

 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

 _I never realized I was spread too thin_

 _Till it was too late_

 _And I was empty within_

 _Hungry!_

 _Feeding on chaos_

 _And living on sin_

 _Downward spiral where do i begin_

* * *

"Oliver, Kaz, great news! We tracked down the guy who killed my father. Mr. Terror!"

"That's wonderful! Who was he, what did you do to to him?"

"Actually, it was a her. We couldn't get an identity but we killed her immediately."

"Well, Oliver, I guess thisis great news, considering everything else that has been happening recently."

"Yeah. Oh fun, I got a text from mom. Bet she wants me him for dinner."

"Well, what does it say?"

"No."?

"Huh."

"No, no, no, no NO!"

"What!?"

"Dear Oliver, I want you to know something before I die. Superheroes are real, sweetie, and I am the villain known as Mr. Terror. I have been caught and by now, probably killed. I just want you to know I love you, more than anything. Please learn from my mistakes. Goodbye."

"What?"

"She's dead. She's dead, she's dead, she's dead. Why?"

* * *

 _It all started when I lost my mother_

 _No love for myself and no love for another_

 _Searching to find a love up on a higher level_

 _Finding nothingbut questions and devils_

 _Cause i'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

 _I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

 _Wish somebody would tell me i'm fine_

* * *

"Well, Oliver, I don't know what's gonna happen next, but all the superheroes are doing a musical performance to celebrate the fall of Horace's... well..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Kaz!"

"Come on dude, she was a villain, she had to go down."

"It's not just her, it's Horace, and Skylar too."

"Forget about them, and enjoy the show."

"Hey everybody, I am Remix, at the mighty med hospital, with all the other superheroes who are here to celebrate the death of Horace's murderer, but we would also like to commemorate Horace and his contributions to the world. He was a great man and I will miss him so much. Alright, now let's start sing..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Oliver, what's happening?!"

"Jade must've touched the microphone with her lips, she's gonna kill everyone on that stage. By the way, that's everybody but us, the staff, and Alan!"

"The world's gonna be in so much danger. Why is this all happening now? Why!?"

* * *

 _Nothing's alright_

 _Nothing is fine_

 _I'm running and I'm crying_

 _I'm crying_

 _I'm crying_

 _I'm crying_

 _I'm crying_

 _I can't go on living this way_

* * *

"Kaz! Come on, Kaz! I can't take this anymore, I have to talk to you. I want to die! Kaz..."

"Too late."

"Megahurtz? What are you doing here?"

"Just admiring this. Come in and look."

"K...Kaz?"

"I would have electrocuted him, but I thought a knife would be easier and more time consuming. I left the knife there for you. Use it whenever you're ready."

"Megahurtz, I will kill you. Megahurtz? Where are you? He's gone."

* * *

 _Cut my life into pieces_

 _This is my last resort_

 _Suffocation_

 _No breathing_

 _don't give a fuck if I cut my arm_

 _Bleeding!_

 _Would it be wrong_

 _Would it be right_

 _If I took my life tonight_

 _Chances are that I might_

 _Mutilation outta sight_

 _And I'm contemplating suicide_

* * *

"I can't. I can't go on. Goodbye."

He picks up the knife and stabs himself in the chest. He dies smiling

* * *

 _Cause I'm losing my sight_

 _Losing my mind_

 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

 _Losing my sight_

 _Losing my mind_

 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm find_

 _Nothing's alright_

 _Nothing is fine_

 _I'm running and I'm crying_

 _I can't go on living this way_

 _Can't go on_

 _Living this way_

Nothing's alright

* * *

Hello people's. I hope you enjoyed. Just a little sad story about Oliver. Don't get me wrong, Skoliver forever, but I've been a bit depressed lately, so I hoped that writing this story down would help. Hope you enjoy. Bye, love you all. Also, on April 15th, a one shot fanfiction contest will start. Comment on any story. Bye.


End file.
